


The #1 Rule

by Ziallitup (ZiallMashton)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Boys Kissing, Boys having Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitute!Louis, Prostitute!Zayn, Riding, Sex Talk, Smut, Somewhat Fluffy, Swearing, slight ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiallMashton/pseuds/Ziallitup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is working his normal corner, along with Zayn, when a boy comes to pick him up and changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The #1 Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) So I don't know any specifics about prostitution anywhere in the world so most of this is probably wrong, sorry about that. I don't really know where this came from. Nouis smut feels. But I hope you enjoy it. Positive and negative feedback is welcome. Also, I'm American so if there's any terms you don't understand please just ask me. And the summary is shit.
> 
> I post my work on ONLY my tumblr and on here. If found elsewhere please report. Thank You.  
> Tumblr: zaynniall1D.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: @Ashley1DtoRI

_Don’t get attached to the clients._

That’s the number one rule while working these streets. It’s always there, fresh in my head. If you start getting attached to a ‘client’ them it’s time to end it. 

”’S fuckin’ cold tonight,” I muttered as I walked up to Zayn. 

”Hell yeah. I just hope it’s a quick night. I’m so exhausted today.” he said back. 

We used the “buddy system” every night. Sometimes this could be pretty dangerous, so we would always memorize the plate number of the car the other got into…just in case. We were stood on ‘our corner’ when two cars pulled up, one on either side of the road. One was red and one blue. The man in the blue car signaled for me to come over. Zayn leaned over and whispered _’call me later’_ to me before glancing at the plate on the blue car and strutting over to the red car with a seductive smirk on his face. I took in the plate on the red car before bending over and leaning in through the open window. 

I looked at the man sat inside. He was relaxed back with one hand on the steering wheel and his eyes focused on me. _’Damn, he’s really cute’_ I thought to myself. And by _cute_ I meant _’holy shit I can’t wait to tear this gorgeous mans’ clothes off and absolutely devour him'_. He had smooth  & milky skin, captivating blue eyes with yellow-grey around the pupils, bleached blonde hair gently swept across his forehead (dark brown at the roots), thin pink lips, and a tight white t-shirt that showed off his beautiful curves. I met his eyes and smiled lightly. 

”I’ve never seen you around here before. What brings a beauty like you ‘round this area?” I asked him. 

”Lonely. Had a real bad break-up with my fian- ex fiancé.” He answered semi-flatly. 

”Well then, his loss.” I smirked. 

” **She’s** a cunt. ”

I raised my eyebrows at him but he just laughed lightly. My heart sped up a bit when I heard that sound and how adorable he looked. 

”Look, I’ve never picked someone up like this before,” he shyly admitted, “but, like, you hop in and I rent us a motel room or some shit like that?” 

”Yeah, pretty much,” I said after a low chuckle. 

”Alright pretty boy, then get in,” he stated confidently with a wink. 

I bit my lip to hide my smile, my stomach started doing flips. _’Why am I feeling like this?’_ I asked myself in my head. It felt like nerves. I pushed the thoughts and weird feelings aside as I opened the door and got in, looking out the window as he drove off. 

“So,” he began sounding a little nervous, “got any suggestions on where we should go?”

I thought for a moment before saying “yeah, there’s a place on High Street called Sharburns. It’s real cheap and honestly not too bad, clean and private.”

”Alright,” he nodded with an easy smile then headed towards the street. 

The question had been running through my brain since he said _’she’s a cunt’_ so I kind of just blurted it out. “Um have you, like, ever been with a guy before? Cos, y’know, you said your ex was a she, if you don’t mind me asking.” 

He shifted in his seat the slightest. “Yeah I’ve been with two guys,” he stated then quickly added, with his eyes wide “at separate times!” I laughed lightly. “I’ve topped once and bottomed once,” he finished. 

”Alright, just asking. Do ya have a preference?” 

He smirked sexily and confidently stated “I like to get fucked. And I get off on sucking dick.” It came out in a voice that was just a little deeper than he had before and was laced with lust. I licked my lips and felt myself already getting hard at the thoughts of his lips wrapped tight around my cock with him looking up at me. I let out a hitched breath that came out as more of a faint moan. 

”What d’ya like?” he asked. 

”Well, as long as someone knows how to do it right, I love getting rimmed. The feel of a tongue slipping inside of me massaging my most sensitive area just gets me going.” I answered, slowly palming myself as he pulled up to a red light. From the corner of my eyes I saw him glance over and lick his lips. 

The somewhat familiar building with its shitty neon sign started coming into view. “There it is,” I said pointing to the building. 

”Good.”

  


After he parked and quickly paid for a room, he grabbed the key and we took off with an odd look from the woman at the desk. As we walked away I put my hand on his ass and turned my head to smirk and wink at the woman who was now wide eyed with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. When we turned the corner I laughed but continued to hold his ass in my hand. Hell, he didn’t seem to mind at all. 

”What’s funny?” he smiled. 

”You shoulda seen the look on that woman’s face when I grabbed your ass. It was absolutely priceless!” I got out between laughs. We were both still semi-hard when he stopped in front of a door.

He double checked the number then mumbled “here we are,” before opening the door and gesturing for me to go in.

I barely registered the door locking behind me before I was being pushed up against a wall with hands on either side of my head, lips and a tongue on my neck, and hips slowly rolling against my thigh. I moaned loudly as he found the sweet spot on my neck, sucking hard and moving his thigh to rub it against my hard on. My hands slid down his still clothed ribs and up his back to grip at his shoulders. 

He gently bit my neck then began nibbling up my jawline. I slid my hands to get a firm hold on his hips. I held them there then rolled my hips towards his, rubbing our hard dicks together through our pants, and he let out an explicit moan that drove me wild. I pushed off of the wall and locked my lips with him for the first time. 

I began taking steps towards the bed I had caught sight of when I walked in. My lips left his to tear our sweaters and shirts off. He took in the sight as I did the same, eyes roaming each other before I roughly pushed him by the shoulders and he fell back onto the bed. I wasn’t usually dominant with clients, but he wasn’t stopping me. I quickly swooped down and curled my fingers into the waistband of his grey sweatpants. I looked up at him as I slowly pulled them down his thighs. 

His pupils were blown wide and his face looked so seductive with lust etched in every feature. “Easy access, I like that,” I winked with a grin. I tore his pants off the rest of the way. As I came back up I licked the cotton of his tight briefs outlining his hardness. He instantly moaned ad jerked his hips up at the contact. I straddled him and ever-so-slowly ground my ass against his dick, never breaking eye contact. 

He growled at the tease and aggressively flipped us over. “You like to tease, eh?” he asked and I moaned at how he sounded. The thick Irish accent was rough and lustful, wanting and needing. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He easily popped the button of my tight denim short shorts and hooked his fingers into the material around my hips. He looked me in the eyes again, “I’m not playing that game tonight.” Then he pulled my shorts and briefs down at the same time. He licked his lips, staring at my dick as it stood fully hard in the air. 

I scooted myself back until my head was on the pillows and he pushed my legs open crawling up between them and quickly taking my tip into his mouth. I really just wasn’t used to this. Usually when someone picks me up from the corner they just want quick fuck. He was making this last and it was amazing. 

He swirled his tongue then took me into his mouth, inch by inch, until I was hitting the back of his throat. He swallowed around me forcing me deeper down his throat. Soon his nose was touching my pelvis and he was looking up at me with wet eyes as he moaned around me. I was a moaning, squirming mess under him. I kept tugging his messy hair, watching myself disappear into him when he bobbed his head up and down. I followed his hand as he moved it and slid it into his briefs to pull out his thick cock, already forming pre-cum around the slit. He swiped his thumb over the tip and smeared the pre-cum down his shaft, letting out another moan around my cock. _’I get off on sucking cock.’_. The words replayed in my head as he began stroking himself to match the rhythm of his head bobbing. 

I was close, so close, when he pulled off too suddenly. He slid away and stood up, I let out a strangled whimper (that had my cheeks heating up with an obvious blush) when he bent over to pick up his sweat pants. He just chuckled to himself and dug in his pockets for a moment before pulling out some lube and a condom. He walked back over and his dick was bouncing with every step and _**I. Wanted. Him.**_ I needed **him**.

He lubed up his fingers and I spread my legs a little wider. I was surprised when he mirrored my actions and began slowly tracing his hole with one of his lubed fingers. He slowly slid it in and hissed at the intrusion. He began pumping it in and out, getting used to the feeling, before adding a second finger, then a third. I knew he hit his hot spot when he let out a particularly loud moan, his back arched off the bed and he pushed his fingers deeper inside.

I loved the sight. I knelt between his legs, watching his fingers slide in and out. I grabbed the lube and condom. He pulled his fingers out. I gasped when he quickly sat up and pushed me back until I was lying down again. He opened the condom and my eyes closed as he rolled it down my dick. I felt him stroke me a few times to apply some lube. My eyes snapped back open when I felt him straddle me and hold my cock to his hole.

”What should I be yelling when I cum all over your stomach babe?” he asked with that rough, deep, lustful voice I realize I was beginning to enjoy too much.

He was staring into my eyes when I gripped his hips and moaned when my tip brushed his hole. “M’names Louis,” I breathed out, he smirked. “And whaddya want me screaming when I’m cumming deep inside of ya?”

”You’ll be screaming Niall,” he whisper-moaned then sunk down so my tip was in his hot, tight hole. He lowered himself slowly until he was sitting on my hips.

”Ungh,” I moaned out. “You’re so damn tight.”

His fingernails dug into my chest as he balanced himself and began bouncing on my dick. It was so tight and so smooth inside of him. It was hot velvety flesh sliding around me as I gripped his hips again and thrust up to meet him when he bounced down. His moans were loud and filthy and just turned me on even more.

”Uhh, just like that,” he shouted loudly. His eyes were clenched shut, his dick bouncing up and down on my belly while he rode me. We were both breathless and moaning. Sweat was forming and dripping off of our bodies. I gripped his hips tighter and thrust up in a particularly hard thrust. His eyes instantly opened wide and met mine. My heart sped up as I looked into his eyes. I moaned out lowly again as we simultaneously started slowing our bodies. He bit his lip and I couldn’t take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his back and stopped his movements, when I was fully inside of him again, and flipped us over so I was on top of him between his legs. He gripped my back, nails scratching my skin and gasped, not expecting the flip, as his back gently hit the bed without us losing contact. My eyes stayed locked with his the entire time.

Time seemed to slow down and my head was lightly spinning. I pulled out almost all the way, slowly pushed back in half way, and then snapped my hips forward the rest of the way, hitting his sweet spot dead on. I watched his body spasm in surprise, arch off of the bed, and his face. Oh God his face was so _beautiful_. His eyebrows furrowed, mouth open wide, whimpering and moaning. His chest was heaving with harsh breaths, stretching his pale skin gently. I suddenly had the urge to mark it, so I did. I dipped my head and began sucking in the middle of his chest, a few inches below his throat, biting gently then licking over the fresh mark. When I finished, and I was just smiling down staring at the mark I’d made, he slid his hands into my hair and tugged harshly, bringing my lips to his and sliding his tongue into my mouth.

I moaned into his mouth and he began moving his hips with mine, meeting me as I thrust into him. I broke the kiss for a breath and rested my forehead on his, looking into his eyes again. He linked his hands around the back of my neck, pulling me closer than before. I wasn't used to it. Clients usually treated me like shit, but not Niall. He was treating me like a person, making it enjoyable for me too and it was doing things to my heart that I knew shouldn't be happening. Especially not with a _client_. I continued pounding into his sweet spot, relishing in the moans and whimpers coming out of him. Still not breaking away from his eyes.

"Fuck. Ahh keep going babe. Oh -unhh don't stop!" he yelled. "Fuck, faster...harder," he grunted. I began pounding into him as fast as I could go. The headboard was hitting the wall and he was clawing my back, a writhing mess under me. "Shit, I'm so close. Right there. Keep fuckin' me like that."

"Ya like that, yeh? Gettin' fucked into the bed? Don't ya?"

"YES! Fuck...shit...ahh yes!"

"You look so damn good. God, so beautiful."

He moaned louder than he had all night. "I'm cu-," that's all he got out before he was cumming. Hot white liquid coating his stomach in spurts, some getting on my chest and chin too. "Ahh fuck, Louis!" he shouted as the I grabbed his dick to stroke him through the last of his orgasm. He flinched and squirmed when I pulled out and pushed back in. I began to pull out all the way, not wanting to hurt him while he was oversensitive, but he grabbed me by the ass with both hands. I looked at him, clearly confused, but he just nodded. "'S alright, Lou. Fuck me til ya spent. So good." he said between breaths.

"You're so fucking incredible," I said before I could stop myself. The way he was talking and clenching his ass so tight around me had me cumming inside of the condom seconds. "FUCK! Niall! Ahh so...fuck." I shouted out.

We we’re both trying to catch our breath with my body tiredly slumped over his. I slowly pushed myself up and pulled out of him. Then I took of the condom, tied it up and tossed it into the trash.

"That was the best sex I've ever had, damn I don't even wanna get up to shower yet. So worn out." he mumbled in a rough, fucked-out voice. I giggled when his body flopped down almost lifelessly onto the bed. He opened his eyes and glared at me playfully. I bit my lip and smiled when he grinned at me. His grin faltered a bit into an easy smile. "You called me beautiful." he stated.

I immediately blushed and looked down. "um...yeah I- um, I...yeah I did. Sorry. Y'know, maybe that was going a bit far...considering what I do."

"Nah, I liked when you said that. Made me feel really good."

"Ya sure it wasn't that fact that I was inside of you?"

He chuckled. "That made me feel fucking incredible."

The way my heart skipped a beat when he said that with the emotion he did scared me. "Me too," I commented barely a whisper. He looked at me curiously and stood up. He pulled his boxers on and tossed mine to me, then picked up his pants and sat next to me on the bed, and took out his wallet from one of the pockets and I bit my lips again. I began tasting the iron like flavor as skin started to peel under my teeth.

"Um..." he started, awkward for the first time all night, "I never asked how much it's..uh...gonna cost?" he stuttered out, blushing furiously.

He fumbled with the flaps and folds of his wallet before pulling out some bills. He counted slowly then looked up at me with an expectant look. I sighed and turned my head down. "I..I-I can't" I whispered. When I looked back up his head was tilted to the side and his brows were furrowed.

"Huh, what do you mean?"

I looked into his eyes and deflated my body, gently throwing myself to lie back on the bed and letting out a long sigh. "I don't even know," I said then looked back to him. "Tonight felt...I dunno...different."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

"Is your heart pounding as hard as mine is?"

"It's beating pretty damn hard."

"Am I the only one who felt like tonight just felt..." pause. "right?"

I closed my eyes, trying to figure out my thoughts. When he said 'right' it seemed to match the 'different' I said earlier. I opened my eyes again and looked into his when I said "No, you're not the only one."

"Kiss me again, for real this time."

I hesitated for a moment. "Okay." I sat up and leaned into him. He leaned towards me and closed his eyes right before I closed mine and our lips met. Slowly they moved with each other and I sighed at how _good_ it felt. Too soon we broke for air and he leaned back.

"That was so good," he commented.

"Really good."

"What do we do now?"

"That's a tough question right now. How about we sleep? Talk when we've got energy again?"

As if on cue he yawned and nodded sleepily. "Yeah that sounds good. Wanna cuddle? I'm a cuddler."

"When I get back, I gotta call Zayn." he looked up confused again. "The boy that was with me when you picked me up. We always call at the end of the night. Gotta make sure each other are okay. It'll be a quick call. Promise." I said with a small smile.

He nodded. "Alright, want me to stay up til ya get back?"

I chuckled at his sweetness. "Nah, I'll be alright. Get some sleep, love. I'll be back quickly." I kissed him on the nose, put his sweatpants and my shirt on, grabbed my phone, then walked into the hall and quickly dialed Zayn's number. As it rang I thought about how quickly this man grew on me. One night and I was already felling indescribable feelings towards him. I knew better than to trust too quickly though, especially on this job I had to have some sense.

"Lou! Finally, shit I've tried calling you three times. Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine Z, sorry, we just finished."

"Okay, good. Tonight's crazy, and messed up, and confusing, and I don't know what the hell I'm gonna do." he said, ending the sentence breathlessly and taking in a deep breath.

"Oh yeah, you too? What happened to you?"

"This..the guy that picked me up tonight. God, Lou, he's so fucking incredible. Had my stomach feeling weird and my heart racing. Beautiful chocolate eyes, so fit, so caring it hurts. Name's Liam. I..I just don't get it. He's a client. I shouldn't feel weird about doing what I do. But he was, like, all sweet and gentle and wanted to make sure I got off too. And that it was good for me too. None of my other clients do that. _**Ever.**_ "

"Shit, seriously? This guy too. I didn't even let him pay me! And I'm staying overnight here and cuddling with him. I swear it felt more like making love than anything I've ever done. The eye contact and movements. Huge blue eyes that give off every emotion, and his skin is so pale and milky I just wanna mark him everywhere 'cause the contrast of colors is so good on him. My brain can't process this shit. But I kept saying he was beautiful and how good it was. We're so fucked Zayn."

"Yeah. Yeah we are. I'm staying with him tonight too. Be careful, man."

"I will, you too. I gotta go. I can barely stay awake right now."

"Oooohh blondie wore ya out?" he laughed out. "Alright, call me tomorrow. We gotta figure out shit out."

"Yeah, he did actually." I said a little smugly then laughed. "Of course I'll call. Love ya, g'night Z."

"Love you too, Lou. Night."

I sighed and briefly leaned against the wall. I pushed myself back off then walked back into the room. Niall was curled up, sheet pulled up to his mid thighs carelessly, his head resting on one arm while his other was resting on his belly. I smiled walking over; I took his sweats off of myself before carefully crawling in next to him. I faced away but slid under the sheets and got as close as I could without waking him up. I felt his warm arm slowly snake around my waist and he rested his hand on my belly. I smiled and pushed my body back so our bodies were pressed tight against one another. I let out a content sigh and smiled a little when he tightened his grip on me and rested his forehead on my back between my shoulder blades, I could feel each hot breath leaving him and it relaxed me more. The last thing I remember before drifting off was his warm lips pressing gentle kisses to my back and a low whisper of _'good night gorgeous'_ breathed out to me.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. I am considering continuing this to get deeper into the story...sooo Feedback please lovelies :)
> 
> Do you think I should?


End file.
